


Golden Sick

by RavenTheStoryTeller



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Death, Fan Prequel, Gen, Genocide, Hunting, Inspired by The Hobbit, Paranoia, Revenge, Smaug didn't deserve that :(, Smaug's origins, The Hobbit - Freeform, Violent Thoughts, mild gore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTheStoryTeller/pseuds/RavenTheStoryTeller
Summary: …Powerful…Proud…Deadly.When every creature thought about the beast that lived in the Lonely Mountains, these words came on their minds. Elves, Men, and even Dwarfs feared the massive creature, which lived alone in the depths of Erebor with the gold and precious objects he stole from the villages he destroyed without mercy, spitting fire and killing innocents. But what if he wasn’t born like this? What if all the cruelty he spread through the Middle-Age had a reason, and the dragon’s heart, who was lonely and submissive, was engulfed by the darkness of Erebor?





	Golden Sick

                                                                                    *******

 

      The Mountain. That was the most dangerous place someone or something could go in the Middle-Earth. The caves were dark; pitch black, to say at least. Hearing its name gave many people shivers, for the place was famous for making the unlucky ones suffer a tortuous and slow death. First, the victim would get crazy and nuts, because the place was literally a labyrinth, full of walls and rocks.

 

 

      If someone or something which didn’t know how to fly fell on the hole where the entrance was located, then it would certainly be dead by the night, or morning. The ability to climb didn’t help either, as the rocks on the walls were full of spices and sharp rocks, cutting flesh from whoever attempted that. Generally, the ones who fell on that hole were curious men or distracted beasts, and also generally they would die within hours, because of the hunger, heat or the caverns own residents.

 

      In that time also, there were many dragons; **Many of my species,** which crossed the sky and walked on land, but their nests would stay in the mountains near THAT certain mountain. An adult dragon’s life was harsh, full of battles and disputes for power and recognition, but the infant’s childhood was especially problematic. The colony of dragons and their nests stayed very close to the hole, providing protection against predators, which were not fool enough to be near the hole, but also danger for the little ones, who constantly fell on the hole and succumb because of the cavern’s traps.

 

 

      One little dragon was almost one of them. Descendent of Asgaroth, The Black, he already was big for someone of his age, and, differently from the other dragons of his colony, he wasn’t born with a dark color, but a copper/orange color, and because of that the other dragons treated him not as an equal, but as an outcast. _Such an ugly color, He can’t even scare many of the birds who make their nests near ours. Useless._ Every dragon, his age or not would say that of the little one and push him around, something he truly hated.

 

 

 **They are just jealous. You are more powerful than them. Flying is the only problem…** He told himself. Despite having a common and traditional appearance, the other little dragons couldn’t fly, something they weren’t really proud of. Generally, normal dragons would learn how to fly when they were 23 or 25 years old, nothing less than that, and the younger ones would try, but without success. But one day, that young, bullied dragon would do something others would see him with different eyes.

 

 It was one the cold winter day when the others would come near his nest and tease him.

 

 “Hey, walking-pumpkin, are you cold? Why don’t you spit some fire for us? Oh, I forgot, you can’t. Useless as always.”

 

 “We dragons should bring pride for ourselves and our families; I bet your parents must be ashamed to have you.”

**Stop it.**

    

As much as he wanted to reply, they were right. A dragon should be proud and bring pride for the others they were representing, and all the things they said, as much as that hurt, it was the truth. He just had to accept, but still…It was painful, and it made him mad, but he couldn’t do anything in return. He was at a much lower class than them, and that would cause problems for him, so he just stayed quiet.

 

 **Yes, just stayed quiet like a miserable creature,** but the others were on the mood for confrontation. They grabbed the dragon’s wings with their tooth and started to push him to the edge of the nest. “W-wait! NO!” , he shouted, “Ha! What a little crybaby! Are you a dragon or what?” , and then....

 

...they stopped.

 

 

... **Uff! That must have just been to scare me, they wouldn’t do tha-** and that was last thig the young dragon thought before falling from the top of the mountain directly to the dark-pitched hole below.

                                         

*******

 

 

**...Darkness…Loneless…Fear, that was what I thought when I hit the jagged ground.**

 

 And then the dragon opened his eyes. Despite seeing somethings in the dark and differentiating shapes, he admitted to himself that it was too much. The place was dry and incredibly hot, very different from the cold weather outside. The floor was hard and full of little rocks. He looked above him and saw a tiny hole on the top of the cave. **It must be the way out, lucky me,** And he then proceeded to try to climb the rocks from the cave, but they were all too high and with tiny little spices in it, which made the procedure fail and he eventually gave up trying.

 

 

 **Right, I need to find some higher place to start to climb. I must not fail, I will not fail!** Then he walked for some time on the cave. Thanks God he was a dragon and could see somethings in the dark and that made him avoid places he was knew meant certain death. Occasionally, he would stop to take a rest and gather some thoughts. He would walk for many hours, many, many hours, but every time he climbed one rock, there was always another long path of tunnels there to greet him. He tried to be strong, stopping only if it was necessaire and to, but the extreme heat and tiredness made his fatigue even worst, until he reached a place full of piles of rocks and could hide in an empty spot.

 

 

 **Maybe it’s better for me to sleep for a while, to recover some strength,** he thought, and lied down onto the floor and stared with lidded eyes into the dark. He should be afraid, panicked, at least, for he knew many dragon’s offspring died in the hands of that place, but he surprisingly didn’t felt…nothing. He thought about his parents, or what they should be doing at that moment. He could see his mother crying and his father quiet on the edge of their nest, listening to her suffer. The thought of his family broken and devastated made his heart ache.

 

Then he thought about all the bulling and suffering the other dragons made him pass. It wasn’t ok for him to pass through all of that, but he chose to remain quiet about that to not cause trouble, so he difficultly but firmly handled the offences, but passing that to his parents, the ones HE tried to cover up and protect from that?! It made him feel a different type of feeling, a felling he had never felt before, a heat that came from his heart, and not the natural heat from the cave. That feeling… It wasn’t disappointment, sadness and uncertainty. It was…

 

 

**…RAGE.**

 

 

**…ANGER.**

 

 

**…HATE.**

     

 

And it felt… wonderful. He felt powerful and capable of doing everything, things he thought he would never be able to do... but a strange noise made his mind snap into reality again. He needed to rest. Tomorrow he would continue to look for a way out of there, though **that** feeling… made him have no hurry to escape.

 

*******

 

 

      “Oh come on, that was close.”; **Well, that was more difficult than I thought it would be.**

 

      It had already been 5 days since the dragon fell and conceived a new plan to get out of the cursed cave: Learn how to fly. He had come up with that idea while he was still sleeping, and **THAT** feeling also contributed for the improvised plan. He noticed that the places were high and it would take him an ETERNITY to climb the walls, if he could at all, that is. So instead, he chose an easy-to-climb rock and would jump and move his wings up and down like a bird, but he always failed and eventually fall, but he didn’t gave up and continued to try, without success.

 

 

      Staying alive on that place was not easy. He stayed mostly on the empty hole, hiding. It was boring and tiring, but that prevented him from being spotted by the big bats that lived there. They would appear mostly at night, but they could hunt at daylight to if were too hungry. Being hidden and observing the bats also provided him knowledge about their weaknesses, which he used for his benefit. They could see well in the dark, but they couldn’t hear well enough and this detail was used by him when he approached one bat that was left behind by the others and guided by **that** feeling and his small mouth full of pointy fangs, he grabbed the bat by his neck and pushed him to his imminent fate.

 

That was the way he hunted his food and became an efficient killer, and drank the blood from the corpse, eliminating the thirst. When he was sure there weren’t any bats around the area, he would practice his flight, and he was starting to get a bit better, lifting a tad bit more from the ground. He stayed like that for several days, until his security and proud made he let the guard down…

 

                                               

*******

 

       One day, he prepared for another hunt and patiently waited for the bats to come closer to him. While he was observing and choosing his target, he saw and injured bat at the corner of  the group, and it was getting near, **Come on… just a tad closer…** And he prepared his attack and **…No…Oh No…** The bat was fast enough to avoid his attack, and alarmed the other ones onto their direction. He looked right and saw many red eyes, glowing on the dark, staring him with appetite, then, faster than a blink they were all flying after him.

 

 

      He ran as fast as he could through the cavern, and going out of the path he knew he entered a unknown tunnel, not even looking behind, and when he did, he saw… **Nothing.** The bats were gone and that made him stop in a halt, but unfortunally for him, he was already too fast and his body was thrown to the front, and he fell on an abysm down below, in the heart of the cavern.

 

*******

 

**...W-what...? Is this...the sun?**

 

      He slowly opened his eyes and got up from the floor…well, pile, actually. When he recovered some of his strength and conscious he looked around and…almost passed out again. What he saw made him wonder if he was dreaming or if he really died in the escape, but after biting himself on the tail he made sure he was fine. Piles, piles and more piles of tons of golden coins, jewels and other rare artefacts lied on the space. The treasure’s own shine made the place illuminated, and it extended for miles and miles.

 

 **A true Sea of Gold, with the mounts being its waves…** and the shocked dragon soon became completely amazed with the spectacle. It was something from another world, and as he was from a low-class in the dragon’s society, he never had much contact with money, which many dragons used to demonstrate their wealth and tyranny, as it was produced by the humans, and all of that was his. **This gold, this treasure, this place. It is all MINE, just MINE.**

 

 

*******

**Time passed by...**

 

      And the once little dragon, who was the size of a cow now was the size of a two-floor house, and with spikes growing all over his enormous body. His color, once orange a copper-like had become a reddish-brown tone in the back and a pale yellow in the bottom part, by the most impressive part was the wings, which had become long, thick and goldish. His skin became thicker, almost like an armor to be used in combat, due to his constant lying on the treasure, which “fused” with his skin thanks to the heat and his heavy weight against it.

 

 

      But one thing that certainly changed in him was his personality, which was everyday becoming more and more paranoiac in protecting his treasure. To him, the treasure brought more happiness to his life, something no one could ever do, and as the treasure “saved” him, he was more than whiling to protect it. It also symbolized power for him, as only the powerful could have that treasure, so that made him feel… **In** **control. Heh.**

 

He had actually found another way out of the cave, and never went back to his colony, fearing the other dragons would follow him and discover the hidden treasure. It had also been a while since he had gotten out of his spot, only doing that to go hunt larger prey or catch some fresh air, but was also very cautious and just left for a small amount of time, afraid something or someone robbed his beloved treasure.

 

 

After so many years on that place and doing the same routine every day, he didn’t saw the need to learn how to fly and to spit fire, because on a more tricky fight with his prey he used his sharp claws, fangs and his size to take down his prey. His method of killing had become different throughout the years, as he had grown and could easily take larger preys, like distracted giant-lizards (which were half of his size). He was a merciless assassin, usually killing in a fast way by breaking the neck, but because of **that feeling** , he started to enjoy slow and painful deaths, but he didn’t take long to finish the job, as he had to return and guard the cave. But his constant hunting and the number of preys he took on the same forest, the animals and creatures had started to become extinct.

 

 

      He became desperate and starved, but he was too nervous to leave his treasure for too long and go farther to hunt, as he knew the food had gone to the other side of the mountain, where little did they know there were more dragons, but he had no other choice, so when the sunset arrived, he went walking to the other side of the mountain. It was a tiring walk, full of tension as he hid on the top of the darkened trees.

 

Thankfully to him, his color and size didn’t stop him from making successful kills, as the forest was too bright on daylight for the preys to see him, and he could camouflage himself  with the brownish trees. At night, the forest became a dark hell, full of noises and suspicious movements, but with wings closed, silent steps and lots of precision, he was successful. That specific night, though, he was walking in a hurry, desperate to end it all and get at LEAST two lizards, so he walked. **Well, I hope the sun don’t rise anytime soon.**

 

*******

…

 

 

      Several hours passed, and he finally reached his destiny. **…Well, “home”, I guess?** And he stopped to take a rest at a tall rock, which provided him a better view of the area and camouflage, as it was too tall for something to see from below. He had to admit the place he was born was a lot more different now. Many trees were dead and rotten, with fog all over the place. It was humid and cold, just like the day he had fallen. It was dead silent and creepy.

 

 **…Wow. This is…a true Desolation… My home.** He looked around and everything seemed dead, with not one living soul around, so he decided to go back to his cavern, fast enough, but then suddenly…

 

      …He heard a loud growl from a short distance, which in turn made him look into the noise’s direction. **W-what…no…it can’t be…** He had just seen other dragons.

 

*******

 

      They were flying directly above him and looked him with shocking eyes. More of the other dragons who were behind approached the others and saw him. It was unsure who was more shocked, the black-greenish dragons or him. They eventually approached the ground and met him. Still shocked, the larger one spoke first:

 

“S-sir? Are you alright? You are a-alive! H-how?!”

 

“We must take him to another place!” another dragon said. “We have to take him to safety…” 

 

**What?! No… I have to ret- wait, no, think rationally. They are still alive, maybe they have food! Heh… I can take advantage on that...**

 

**...Wait a second...**

 

And his thoughts were cut in half when he thought he saw familiar faces… that was it. That dragons, who were now helping him had very similar faces to the ones who had put him in that situation, the ones who threw him onto the hole! He was certain they would try something with him, but before he could say anything or even act, they grabbed him by the wings and started to fly and then, a second later they let go of him and he fell onto the back of the larger dragon. They were so strong that they could even carry him on their back and fly without any complains. The other dragons were flying below them to ensure his safety, and he almost felt gratitude for them had he been thinking strait that time.

 

 **Why are they helping me? They look like the ones who pushed me down that hole. They aren’t them, but they must be their descendants. Heh...so that filthy creatures didn’t tell their children about me? About how they actually “killed” their own kind? Well, lying isn’t good for anyone...** and a malicious smirk came across his face.

 

      There was this voice that constantly lurked through his mind, poisoning his thoughts and making them unstable and malicious. He knew the effects of **that sensation** , but this thoughts were more intense and hateful, generally appearing when he went to hunt and when he was killing his prey, but he started to notice the more frequent appears of it, like when he thought about the other dragon’s betrayal or when it came up to protect his treasure; that’s when he got more possessive and enraged, and felt the burning heat on his chest.

 

**Rage...**

 

**Anger...**

 

**Hate...**

 

**Revenge...**

 

Those were the things that stayed on his mind during that time, and he often succumbed to violence to let that thoughts free, going to the woods and killing whatever creature or tree was in his front and later, oh so much later, he got tired and returned to his spot.

 

      But that time was different. He was having that thoughts right above a flying dragon, the betrayer’s descendant. His eyes were twitching fast and his mouth trembled. The need to get revenge, and destroy whatever was on his front was almost unbearable and incontrollable, and unnoticed by him, his chest was starting to glow brightly, turning to a bright gold in second, causing pain and an ache to bite something. And then… his body, who was shaking uncontrollably until that moment stopped suddenly.

He was on the MARGE of blowing up; one movement in false could cause his transformation to settle, and unfortunately for the others, that was exactly what happened.

 

*******

     

That night, the young black dragon and his friends were doing the patrol onto the Desolations below the mountain when they found a rather weird dragon. He wasn’t black or dark green like the others, but reddish-brown and gold, so that had caught their attention. He appeared to be lost and quite hungry, so the black dragons went to help him. One of his friends was quite strong, so he offered himself to lift and carry the strange dragon on his back, for he appeared not to know how to fly.

 

 _Hah, that is weird, he is older than us and don’t know how to fly. Perhaps he is just too tired, a good night of sleep should fix him._ And he followed the larger dragon from behind to make sure the other didn’t fall, and took the chance to examine him closer. He had a hard skin that was covered in some light scars, telling him he had a hard time surviving out there.

 

Meanwhile, the strange dragon's head was shaking uncontrollably on top of the dragon, which caused him concern and he shouted to the other, “QUICK, FLY FASTER! THE SICK ONE IS STARTING TO HAVE CONVULSIONS!” and his friend, hearing his words proceeded to fly faster to the top of the mountain. But as soon as he was on the middle of the way, the dragons heard a sharp growl of pain coming from the big black dragon, and then… the two of them fell onto the dark hole below the mountain.

 

*******

 

...

 

  He remembered the time when he was a little young dragon, who because of the prank of some other young ones ended up in hell. But that dragon was no longer alive. He died in the fall, that was too much for him and his little body, crushed when he hit the ground. The creature that rose up from the floor and survived the live in the cave wasn’t him, but another thing. The little dragon that he had been so long ago died, and what was there that time was an entirely new being, that had gained confidence and proud when it found the hidden treasures on the heart of the accursed mountain. The creature had been reborn and its birthplace was Hell, so we could say it was a demon.

 

But now he understood the reason he was given a chance to be born again, to live again, and that was because he needed to protect the place he was born. He needed to be the  king and the only one to rule that place. There was no space for other beings except him, and only **HIM.** So that was the time he was going to eliminate the threats and begin his new reign over the mountain.

 

... **After all, is it wrong to start again?**

 

And with that in mind, he grabbed the big dragon’s neck from behind with his powerful mouth and crushed his neck, causing the other one to growl in pain, but to have a quick death, and both of them fall to the hole below them, but that time, he wasn’t going to fall.

 

**No… Now, dragon’s race, this is YOUR TIME TO FALL…**

**…AND FOR ME TO FLY.**

 

 

      He opened his gigantic wings and almost fell into the hole, but passed right above it and flapped his wings, going up to the sky. He passed the shock-eyed dragons and when he was high enough, he opened even more his wings until it was completely opened, showing its blind golden colored, beautiful wings. Flying for the first time felt… **Wonderful.** The wind passing onto his body, cooling him up and the beautiful view of the lands he was going to reign.

**...Heh, but before king, I have to be the executioner.** And without further thoughts, he reached to the other dragons.

 

*******

After the others recovered from the shock, they took an agressive posture and tried to attack him as he flew into their direction. _We have to stop him. He is a treat to the others._ But as they were about to clash, the dragon dodged them and flew to the bottom, where the fog was more dense, so they couldn't see him. For an instant, the black dragon thought he had fallen, but his instincts told him otherwise.

He and the other dragons kept attent eyes onto the sky. _A creature this big like him can't hide for THAT long. If he attempts to strike on us, we will see it._

 

But unfortually for one of his friends, they were looking on the wrong direction.

 

He was faster and like a great white shark hunting seals, he went from **below** to strike the stomach of the unlucky dragon. It was so fast the others didn't had time to warn him. With the mouth open, he bit hard and grabbed his flesh and pulled out. Many blood spilled and the other let a loud noise of pain and... his internal parts... they fell, like it's owner.

 

"NO!", another one grouled, and went to attack the flying dragon. The young black dragon was too shocked to go and help him. His bravery was now long gone.

 

But in return, his friend's rage wasn't over.

 

The big dragon was fast in his flight, but the younger one was faster, and could reach him soon enough, biting his big tail and grabbing him by his back with his sharp claws. _You bastard, I'll kill you!_ But as he bit and hurt the other one, he didn't notice the direction they were going.

 

And the big one turned his back to the rocks and the other one hit the wall with full force, breaking bones and making him fall. When he fell to the ground, he wasn't dead, but really weak. The other dragon grabbed him by his wings with his imense feet and threw him hard on another rock.

 

...

 

The young black dragon could not understand. _Who even is this guy? Why is he doing this. I have to stop him!_ And a desired and expected determination hit him. He flew and reached for the dragon and spat fire onto him, hoping he would get confused.

 

But the dragon used that for his advantage.

 

His golden wings were almost the color of the fire, and he opened them even more and started to fly in circles, making it difficult for the other to see him.  _Come on, stay still, you beast._ But then, he looked to the sky again... and it was too late. The golden dragon reached for him and got his neck with his claws and pushed him to the ground. His severely damaged neck was bleeding too much. His vision was fading in and out, when the dragon flew in front of him.

 

His body was almost not hurt. There were some scratches here and there, but NO real injure. Everything was in vain. The dragon landed in fount of him and he could see his eyes. If he remembered well, when they found him, his eyes were just yellow, but it looked like the red blood from his friends taited his eyes, which were a bright orange, sickly golden. He could swear he was smiling when he bit his face again and darkness invaded his vision.

 

*******

 

     

 It took him hours to kill most of the dragons that lived there. It was a bloody and ferocious fight, because the dragons that lived there, especially the males were to strong and difficult to fight, but as many of them were in panic and didn’t know how to fight in body combats (they just used fire against him, to his delight), it wasn’t an impossible task getting rid of the males.

 

Females protecting their offspring were also very ferocious, but not as big and strong as he was, and ended up dead the same way. The little dragons died because of the fire burning their little and fragile body, since they were too young to have immunity against fire. But the dragon’s task wasn’t finished just yet, as he had one last dragon to kill: one of the black dragons from his childhood. Badly wounded, his right feet had been heinously ripped away, with flesh and bones to the show.

 

      “W-why are you doing this? W-why? I…we were innocent! You MONSTER, who are you?

 

      That’s right. **Who was he?** He didn’t had a name ever since he fell from the hole, too young to even understand what others even called him, though the bulling was always on his mind, he couldn’t remember have had a name. It needed to be something good, but easy for others to pronounce, as he was going to be very great, though any name wouldn’t serve. He looked at the black sky and saw the full moon ahead. It was far away from that world, big in its own universe, yet so small from far away. It reminded him of how little he used to be and how big he was right now. A small piece of gold which became a big piece of gold. 

 

     **Maybe Smallgold…no, Smallg, no, the two “lls” are not good enough for my nam-…**

 

**…Smaug.  
**

 

      “Smaug. I am Smaug, the evil that came out of the hole, don’t you remember, my friend? I am that little dragon you and your friends pushed down to hell, but I came back.” Smaug said to the shocked dragon, but…

 

      As soon as he finished his speech, the black dragon turned around and injured Smaug in the chest with his sharp tail, causing him to groan in pain, but luckily for him, the injure wasn’t too deep, and he bit the other ones tail and pushed him down the mountain. The black dragons corpse hit a rock, but didn’t fell the hole mountain, so Smaug flew to him and with his powerful feet, he grabbed the dragon's hurt body and threw into the big, black hole; his doom.

 

 **… He is dead. The others are too.** He laughed, his chest burning bright yellow again **I’m the king of Erebor!** And laughed for a long, long time.

 

      When he could gather all the corpses in one place, he finally set  the heat that came from the inside of his chest out, and spit fire to burn the dead ones.

...

 

 

      The next years were full of turmoil for the whole Middle-east, as The Desolation of Smaug was now a place extremely dangerous to live and travel, as the giant dragon would go the closest villages and destroy it, in search for money and jewels, which he believed made him stronger. He discovwred the gold he found first was the dwarfs gold, so he made sure to attack some of their villages when he had the chance.

 

      But Smaug's body later got tired and despite his mind's constant hunger for gold, he returned to his immense cave, on the heart of Eredor, and slept for many, many years.

 

*******

      …

 

      …

 

      …

      …

 

      There was a tremor. **What was that?!** The I was suddenly awakened from my sleep by an unusual tremor. my massive body was still  and buried underneath the tons and tons of gold. What was causing the tremor I didn’t know yet, but I would discover it soon enough. I moved my body and got out of the pile of treasure.

 

In my front, I saw a small, diminutive blue figure, with orange hair looking up at me with a calm expression, but the fear was apparent in his eyes. Seeing him in this place had already activated my murderous and violent thoughts, but I was more amused with the situation than I expected to be, so that time, just that time, I really made some effort to control it. It was when I noticed that the figure in my front was a Hobbit.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, maybe I'll do a series of headcanons...but well...
> 
> Don't be afraid to chat with me on the comments, I don't bite! Well...


End file.
